Wedding cake
by Snavej
Summary: So perhaps listening to Mirajane's ideas for a first date was not the best idea... [Jerza oneshot!]


When Erza bumped into a childhood friend after moving to a new city, she'd been delighted he'd remembered her. When she asked him on a date and he'd said yes, she'd been ecstatic.

But the only time they were both available was a Saturday morning. Hardly the ideal time to take someone to dinner and somehow the idea of just going for coffee didn't seem enough to Erza.

She'd asked all of her friends for ideas. Natsu and Gray had been no help at all, both had suggested the dojo as a good way to get up close and personal with her date. Lucy and Levy both thought taking a romantic stroll sounded good.

But it turned out to be Mira who had the best idea.

"You like this guy, right?"

"Of course," Erza replied, blushing furiously. "He was my childhood crush."

"You are so cute," Mira teased. Erza coughed pointedly. "Well, I suggest you do something to decide if he's serious or not. There is no point wasting your time."

"Agreed," Erza said.

"So do something that would freak out any guy who wasn't serious and discover if this guy is right for you in one go," Mira said with a mischievous smile.

"You sound like you have an idea?"

"I do."

* * *

Erza picked Jellal up at 10 AM.

"So, what do you have planned?" he asked. Erza had appreciated his semi-smart attire. It was perfect for what they were going to do.

"How willing are you to play along?" Erza asked seriously. They were sat in the car outside his apartment. She wasn't going to leave until he agreed to her scheme for the morning.

"In what sense?"

"I'm sure you remember just how much I like cake," Erza said. Jellal laughed.

"As if anyone could forget."

"Well a friend of mine suggested that I should branch out from strawberry flavoured cake," Erza said.

"That was brave of them," Jellal said.

"I am open to new suggestions," Erza cut in quickly. "But I am but a poor personal trainer."

"So how do you plan on finding decent cheap cake?"

"Not cheap," Erza said. "Free cake."

"You've lost me."

"It turns out if you phone up some bakeries and tell them you are planning a wedding they tend to offer you a free cake tasting session," Erza informed him. "Information courtesy of my good friend Mirajane."

Jellal spluttered a little, then laughed.

"Okay then," he said. "Let's go."

Erza smiled and started the engine of her car. As they set off, Jellal asked another question.

"So who are we being? I presume we will not be telling them our true names?"

"Of course not," Erza replied seriously. "I figured that we could keep our first names, but change our surnames."

"Sensible, it's harder to react to the wrong first name," Jellal said with obvious approval. "So what will our new surnames be?"

"Mr and - soon to be - Mrs Smith."

"Like the film?"

"Just like the film," Erza agreed. Jellal pondered on that thought for a moment.

"While I'd like to think we'd both make awesome assassins," Jellal said. "I don't much like the idea of you trying to kill me."

"I don't fancy clearing up after we destroy one of our flats either," Erza said. "But the make-up sex sounds good…" Her statement trailed out as embarrassment stole her previous confidence.

"So what will our story be?" Jellal said quickly, also blushing.

"Engaged for a month or so," Erza recited. "Childhood friends. We met again a few years ago."

"Sounds good."

Erza parked the car and led Jellal down the street. He paused when they got to the bakery. He studied the outside and the cakes in the windows. They were masterpieces, too pretty to eat by far.

"You're hesitating," Erza said. "If you don't want to…"

Jellal frowned.

"No, it's fine. Come on."

Erza opened the door and walked in. The bakery was empty.

"Hi, I booked a wedding cake taster session?" Erza told the young woman behind the counter. "Booked under Smith? I realise we're a bit early."

The woman behind the counter looked down at a piece of paper, up at Erza and Jellal and frowned. She then smirked and ticked something off.

"You are a bit early, but we are all ready for you. My name is Meredy and I'll be helping you today. If you'd like to take a seat at the table, I'll go and get the first selection for you."

Jellal was distinctly avoiding Erza's eye. He appeared to be studying a cake in the window.

"Hello," a new voice said. "My name is Ultear, I work with Meredy." A dark haired woman walked in with a tray of cupcakes. Meredy followed her with another tray.

"We have cupcakes of all of our difference flavours," Meredy said. The two women placed their trays down. "Please, help yourself."

"Which one is strawberry…?" Erza asked.

"This one," Meredy said, pointing to the one with the pink icing. Erza quickly picked it up and took a bite. "So, how did you propose, Mr Smith?" she aimed the question at Jellal, who spluttered and blushed.

"At a restaurant, about a month ago," he said.

"Can we see the ring?" Ultear gushed. They all looked to Erza's left hand. Her ring finger was missing a ring.

"We had to send it to be adjusted," Jellal lied quickly. "I bought the wrong size."

"Oh that's a shame," Meredy sympathised.

"It was beautiful, though," Erza said as she finished the cupcake. "Simple white sapphire on a gold band. What's this one?" she pointed to a cake with blue icing.

"Blueberry," Ultear answered before turning back to Jellal. "How did you meet?"

"We were childhood friends," Jellal said. "But fell out of touch. We bumped into each other a few years ago and started dating. The rest was history."

Erza didn't notice his discomfort. She was definitely too busy with the cake.

"A few years ago?" Meredy repeated with a questioning tone. "Isn't that nice? Don't you think so Ultear?"

"Lovely," Ultear agreed. They were both smiling knowingly. "So how much have you got left to plan? For the wedding?"

"Oh this is the first thing we've done," Erza said. "The cake is most important in my eyes."

"Where are you thinking of having it?"

"Traditional church? Outdoors?"

"We haven't decided yet," Jellal said. "Need to work out how many guests we're having before we can pick a location."

"I suppose you want all your old family and friends there?" Meredy enquired. "All of your university friends?"

Erza frowned at this question and Jellal scowled.

"Yes I suppose so," Erza said. "I've already had fights over who will be maid of honour."

"And have you picked a best man?" Ultear asked Jellal. "Or would you prefer a best woman?"

Erza frowned again and looked between the two women and Jellal.

"Perhaps we should leave," Jellal suggested.

"But the cake-"

"Please?"

Erza relented.

"Please come again," Meredy called after them. Both she and Ultear collapsed into giggles as Erza and Jellal escaped the bakery.

"What was going on there?" Erza said.

"I know those women," Jellal said tersely.

"What?"

"They are friends from university," he went on. "We were all in the same club…"

"And?"

"And we are still in regular contact." He paused. "I didn't realise this was their bakery until too late. I've never been before."

"They knew…" Erza realised.

"Yes."

"From the moment we walked in…"

"Yes."

"And yet they still gave us free cake?"

"To humiliate me? They'd do anything."

Erza unlocked her car and climbed in. Jellal joined her a minute later.

Then they both burst out in laughter.

"Maybe we should just go for coffee?"

"Coffee sounds great."

* * *

Omake…

"So Jellal, how's your fiance?"

"I hate you."

* * *

 **Author's note: Never written Jerza before so I hope I didn't butcher it too much... Please review!**


End file.
